The long-range objective of this project is to conduct sociolinguistic research on socialization from birth to old age in Kwara'ae-speaking villages of North Malaita, Solomon Islands, focusing on strategies of teaching and learning in community settings. The short range objectives of the work to be carried out this summer are two fold, and are seen as necessary first steps to accomplishing the long range objective: 1) to conduct a study of the Kwara'ae language, the practical outcome of which will be the completion of a dictionary now in progress; 2) to conduct a study of rhetoric, styles of discourse, and social rules governing everyday interaction in the Kwara'ae community, using an ethnography of communication framework.